


thousands of words left unspoken.

by humanbehavior



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Investigations, Korean-American Character, M/M, Police, all of them r american coz idk how the korean police works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: when five boys come back from a camping trip as four with the one boy, yeosang, who's dead with many mysterious teeth marks on his body, there's more than what meets the eye.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhh here r the ages of all the characters coz thats like. kinda important!
> 
> yeosang- 16  
> seonghwa- 17  
> hongjoong- 18  
> san- 17  
> mingi- 17  
> yunho- 23  
> wooyoung- 25  
> jongho- 22

_"Four teenagers were found last week with the remains of a boy who was known as Kang Yeosang. More to be reported at 5."_

Jongho sucks air in through his teeth, "Yikes. I pray for whoever has to interview them and maybe even their confession. "

Yunho, who is stood by the small table around the TV with Jongho at the police station looks up from his phone and laughs quietly to himself while sipping out of a reusable coffee cup. 

"What?" Jongho rolls his eyes at the man who's sat at the table with him. 

Yunho looks up from his phone and turns his phone around so he can see the text exchange between the two,"You're interviewing these kids, dude."

Jongho groans aloud, "Are you serious?" As if on cue, Wooyoung comes in with a cup of coffee from a local café and smiles at Jongho, "Come on, it's time to interview these crazy kids." 

As they walk into the interrogation room, Jongho notices inside the room on the other side of the one way mirror is a boy with dark brown hair looking bored, which made sense God knows how long he's been in there. 

Jongho turns around to Wooyoung, "What's up with him?" 

Wooyoung sighed, "So apparently the story is that they all went on a camping trip and ended up getting stranded and so far that's all we have from all four of them combined. But I'm about eighty percent sure this kid is the mastermind behind it all, he won't say anything about the trip or the other kids names." 

Jongho furrowed his eyebrows, "Really? Shit. Does he have some kind of criminal history? Maybe, that'll make him talk or something." 

Wooyoung flipped through the manila folder with the kid's profile on it, humming whilst he flipped through it. 

"Oh!" He perked up, "Several accounts of shoplifting two years ago when he was fifteen." 

"Hm, okay. I can work with that, I think." Before Jongho opens the door with his hand already on the knob, he turns back to Wooyoung, "What's this kid's name by the name?" 

"Park Seonghwa."

**SEONGHWA**

"Hi Seonghwa," Jongho says as he enters and almost immediately the boy in his seat groans, throwing his head back dramatically. 

The boy looks at the mirror and says aloud, "Really another one? You've gotta know when to give up, baby!" 

Jongho already knows Wooyoung is on the other side of the mirror flipping this teenager off but, he doesn't think Seonghwa should know that. 

"So, I assume I'm not the only one who's interviewed you so far," Jongho says, opening the manila folder. 

"Nope, hopefully you're not as bad as the others and actually know what you're doing," Seonghwa said slinging his arm on the back of the chair as if he was just talking with a friend and not getting questioned for the murder of their possible friend. 

  
  


"So, let's start out with the obvious shall we? Did you know Yeosang at all?" Jongho asks, hopefully this boy isn't as smart as the other policemen say he is. After all, he is only a teenager. 

"Seen him a few times in the hallways at school, never knew him more than that." Seonghwa shrugged. It was odd, all the other officers had said he'd been difficult yet he was cooperating with Jongho. Seonghwa was up to something and Jongho was going to find out what. 

"So why'd you let him go on the camping trip if you didn't know him that well?" 

Seonghwa shrugged, "San knows him. Didn't bother to question it since I assumed he'd be quiet the whole trip."

"Who's San?" 

Seonghwa smiled slyly, "You'll meet him soon."

Wooyoung shrugged it off, Seonghwa was probably trying to intimidate him considering this probably wasn't his first time being questioned. 

"How did you all get to the camping site?" Wooyoung asked and Seonghwa, with a bored look in his eyes, simply replied , "Car." 

"Whose car?" Jongho asked, eyebrows furrowed. This kid really didn't want to work with him and he'd assumed the boy wouldn't work with anyone else. 

Seonghwa shrugged, "Fuck if I know. It's somebody's. Don't know whose."

"Did you steal the car?" 

"No," Seonghwa continued," _I_ didn't steal the car. One of them just showed up with it and told us to go so," the boy shrugged. 

"Okay, uh let's focus on something else," Jongho said and Seonghwa excitedly yelled, "Yes! Finally, something else!" 

Jongho slid photos of the autopsy of the dead boy. 

"Ew," Seonghwa looked up from the photos, "What the fuck? Don't show me that, I haven't eaten." 

Jongho took back the photos and slid them in the case file, "If you actually looked at the photos, you would notice there were teeth marks on the boys' arms and pieces of his skin, plus the meat underneath it missing."

"So?" Seonghwa asked, lifting an eyebrow up, unimpressed. 

"So," Jongho continued, "Did any of you try to eat the boy while you were stranded?" 

Seonghwa giggled to himself in his seat, "Ooh, yummy!" Jongho looked at the boy with a blank stare. The boy laughed in his seat uncontrollably as if it was the funniest joke that had ever been told. 

"Seonghwa." Jongho said sternly. Seonghwa perked his head up, calming down from the laughter fit he just had. 

"Hm?"

"It's not a joke," Jongho says as Seonghwa smiles slyly, "This kid is dead, possibly because of you and your three friends. How would you feel if it was you?"

Seonghwa shrugs, "Don' know, honestly thought I'd be dead by now."

Jonghos jaw almost drops in shock but he restrains himself, "You're seventeen, Seonghwa. There's no way you would die that early, you're still a kid." 

Seonghwa chuckles solemnly, "Yeosang probably thought that, too."

  
  


Jongho slams the door as he exits the interrogation room, and when Wooyoung speaks he swears he can hear his stupid eyebrow raise. 

"Not as easy as you thought, eh?" Wooyoung chuckles watching the boy in the interrogation room. 

Jongho sighs, worn out already just by the first kid. Jesus, this was going to be a ride if that was only the first one and he had three more to go. 

As they walk out of the first room into the next Wooyoung tells him carefully, "So, according to literally everyone else whose even talked to him for a minute, he's really fucked. Like, I think he's got deeper issues so maybe try that or something?"

Jongho sighs worn out, he asks exasperated, "What?"

Wooyoung shrugs, "That's what everyone else said. He'll try and manipulate you, apparently, but I know you're strong so you can _probably_ do this." 

Jongho scoffs, "Probably?" Jongho dramatically put a hand on his heart, "How dare you."

"Whatever, this kid's definitely messed up, though," Wooyoung says as he opens his file, "His name is Kim Hongjoong and it says he also has multiple accounts of shoplifting two years ago and uh, he stole a car three years ago."

There's silence between the two until Jongho finally speaks up, meeting his eyes, "Does this mean…?" 

Even without finishing the question, Wooyoung understands what exactly he's asking. Wooyoung shrugs, "I have no idea."

**HONGJOONG**

  
  


Hongjoong grins at Jongho the minute he steps into the room with the boy. Hongjoong has dark red hair that's cut messily into a mullet. Jongho wouldn't admit it but the boy has a creepy sinister look on him that makes him seem like he was about to talk with the devil himself. 

The minute the boy sees Jongho he slumps in his chair and smirks at him, "Ooh, already worn out from Seonghwa I'm assuming? He's a fuckin' mess, you know." 

Jongho stares at the boy in disbelief as he sits down on the metal chair across from the boy. Jesus, this boy already knew what he was thinking and he hated it the most. 

Jongho cleared his throat, opening the manila folder, "Uh, let's start with some basic questions, shall we?" 

"Nah, I'm good," Hongjoong says, stretching his body out like a cat,"Just ask me what you actually wanna know and not what this god awful department is telling you to ask me." 

Jongho deadpans, "Really?" Hongjoong nods slowly, encouraging him to go on. Jongho sighs, "Fine." 

"Did you steal the car used to go on the camping trip?" Jongho says. 

"Huh?" Hongjoong says, confused, "That's your first question? Alright. I'm an uber driver, that's it. It's my car."

Jongho nods slowly, surprised by his answers. I mean criminals almost always go back to their crimes and repeat them, that's how they get caught, but he guesses not. 

Jongho slides the same pictures of Yeosang, who has small bites on his arms and meat missing, Hongjoong looks at them for a while before he grins, "Alright, we're getting somewhere, what you need?"

"Did anyone try to eat Yeosang while you were stranded?" Hongjoong looked nonchalant about the question and simply answered, "No, Yeosang was way too skinny anyway. If I had to eat someone it would probably be Mingi, lots of meat you know?" 

Jonghos facial expression probably gives him away because Hongjoong says, "Oh, Mingi is the tallest one and like I wouldn't admit this but in some ways, he's like kind of thick. But you didn't hear that from me."

"Didn't plan on telling him that, so you're good," Jongho says. He sighs continuing on, "How did each of you begin to know each other?" 

Hongjoong hummed, "Uh, Seonghwa and I met in like, freshman year of highschool so yeah. And San is a mutual friend of Seonghwas and Yeosang is San's friend so, yeah."

"So how does Mingi play into the picture?" Jongho asked and Hongjoongs mouth gaped open slightly, "Oh! Mingi, yeah he's San's boyfriend. "

Jongho must have looked at him in an uncertain way because Hongjoong soon furrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side,"What? You homophobic or something?" 

"No, I'm not. I was just surprised about how open you were about it."

"Oh…" Hongjoong said calmly. Jesus, this kid could really go from 100 back down to a 0 within a second. 

"Why exactly did you all go on the camping trip?"

"Well," Hongjoong said,"San was like _I need a change of pace here_ , whatever the fuck that means so like we were all like, okay! And I assumed he wanted to get out of the city for a few days so, camping trip. It was all San's idea."

Jongho nodded, so San's the one to blame for the idea and possibly the outcome of the trip. 

"So, how did Yeosang die?" 

"Starvation, duh," Hongjoong says then expands on it, "We had only brung enough food for two days because you know, we didn't plan on stay there for almost a month. He was extremely underweight even before the trip so it was no doubt that he would be the first to die." 

  
  
  
  


Jongho slams the door and looks at Wooyoung who's waiting outside of the room, "Well, he gave us more than enough evidence to show that none of them did it but, I've only seen two of them so, let's see how the story checks out with the other two." 

Wooyoung nods, "Alright. Well, the next kids' name is Choi San and surprisingly, he's the only one without a criminal record. He's one hundred percent clean." 

Jongho looks at Wooyoung in surprise, "Deadass?"

Wooyoung nods. 

"Plus," Wooyoung says, "Nobody even made it this far. Hongjoong apparently was too much and didn't cooperate. "

Jongho pauses, "He was…..interesting. "

"Anyways," Wooyoung continues, "just…..I don't know. Try what you can." 

  
  


###  **SAN**

Jongho walks in and sits down across from San. San has brown hair with a white stripe in his bangs. He looks like some sort of anime villain but Jongho tries not to think about it. 

"So-" Jongho begins before San quickly and abruptly interrupts him,

"I'm not answering any questions until I get a lawyer."

  
  
  
  


Jongho sighs, slamming the door to the room as he makes eye contact with Wooyoung, who grins as if he was expecting that to happen. 

"Don't look at me like that," Jongho scowls. 

Wooyoung laughs to himself quietly, "It's kind of funny, though."

Jongho playfully glares at Wooyoung before going back to his resting face and says,"Never before in my career have I been shot down so quickly." 

"Wow," Wooyoung says surprised, "Well, there's always a first for everything. " 

"So," Wooyoung continues, "The last kids name is Song Mingi. He vandalized some stores when he was twelve." 

"Jesus Christ," Jongho groans. He had never had such a difficult group to work with but this made sense seeing as they were all teenagers and they had possibly witnessed one of their friends' deaths. What wasn't explained was why they were all so calm and how the entire thing happened. He hoped Mingi would answer all of that. 

  
  
  


###  **MINGI**

The minute Jongho enters the room, Mingi looks up from the metal table that he was so apparent on examining. The boy has dark eyebags and black hair, he seems to actually look as if the event affected him. 

  
  


"Hi," Jongho says as he sits on the chair and Mingi shoots him a quick, tired and a probably insincere smile. 

"I know you've probably been here for hours so I'm just going to need you to tell me how exactly everything happened. Basically just tying up loose ends, okay?" 

Mingi nodded, agreeing to everything the man had just said. 

"So, How exactly did everyone know each other?" Jongho asks. 

"So, San was best friends with Yeosang in like, the seventh grade and he was still friends with him until like two weeks ago, obviously 'cause he's dead. I'm dating San, which I assume one of them told you." Mingi says to which Jongho agrees with the last part. 

"So that's how I know Yeosang. I knew Hongjoong from my English class which is how we became friends."

"How did Seonghwa get into this group of friends?" Jongho asks. Seonghwa was different, yet oddly similar to Hongjoong so there was no doubt that they were probably close but he needed to know how. 

"Oh, they've been dating since like, freshman year. So, yeah."

  
  


Jongho didn't expect them to be that close. 

"I know, it's so weird right?" Mingi says with a small laugh. Jongho nods, he knows he wasn't supposed to give his opinion on the witnesses especially to ones close to them but, c'mon dude, there was no way he couldn't agree. 

Jongho continues on with his questions, "As far as I'm aware, San initiated the idea of wanting to go on the camping trip, correct?"

Mingi nodded agreeing with him. Jongho continued, "Do you know why?" 

"San had told Hongjoong that he needed a change of pace but he really just wanted to get away from his parents for a few days. So that's why we'd only packed for two to three days at most." 

  
  


"Okay, so I'm not exactly sure what happens between getting there to when Yeosang dies so, just explain the whole story from your point of view, okay?" 

Mingi shakily exhales, "Okay, I'll try my best." 

_San stretches like a cat the minute he gets out of the car along with the others. Yeosang looks around to where they are and turns to Hongjoong,_

_"Is this even a camping site? Like, there's no trail or anything. "_

_Hongjoong shrugs, "Yeah, I know but San wanted to get away from everything so I assumed-"_

_Seonghwa turns to Hongjoong, "You're fucking kidding."_

_"What?"_

_"You led us to the middle of nowhere, are you serious?" Seonghwa says lifting his hand to show the woods that they're surrounded by. It would be a pretty sight if they weren't in such a situation._

_"Well, he said-" Hongjoong tries rebutting his side for Seonghwa to cut him off completely, "He said away from everything as in like, the city, not society as a whole!"_

_Everyone silences the minute Seonghwa raises his voice. Seonghwa may have a pretty aggressive person in general with his confident personality but the boy barely raised his voice at anyone let alone his boyfriend._

  
  


_"My bad," Hongjoong says sarcastically to the other boy._

_Mingi, San, and Yeosang are watching as the couple argue while they silently get the things out of the trunk of the car. The boys are practically screaming at each other with rage and Mingi knows within an hour they'll probably be fine and talking about some weird psychological experimentation that they both have interest in. It always goes like this, the couple had their ups and downs but, knowing the two, they would always get over the dumb fight within an hour._

_San stops unpacking the things from the trunk suddenly._

_"What?" Mingi says quietly, taking out blankets from the trunk slowly as the couple argues in the background._

_"There's no tent." San says and Mingi can hear the couple silence as those three words._

_"I'm sorry, what?" Seonghwa says back to his normal volume._

_Mingi, Yeosang, San, and Hongjoong all stand in silence as Seonghwa pushes them aside to look in the trunk and once no tent was to be found, Seonghwa hung his head down, sighing._

_"So…I assume we're sleeping on the ground or what?" Yeosang says with the bundle of blankets in his arm._

_Later that night, that's exactly what they do. The ground is uncomfortable and Mingi had previously suggested that they sleep in the car Hongjoong had brung along but San whined that it would be too crowded so here they were._

_The night had passed slowly with Mingis eyes wide open and no signs of sleep incoming. The next few days went smoothly as expected._

_They had all woke up early, ready to leave what Hongjoong had called a campsite. With all their belongings in the car, they were all ready to go. Hongjoong turned the key and the engine began starting before it gave up._

_"...Fuck." Hongjoong says, exasperatedly._

_"What happened?" Yeosang asks from the backseat._

_"The battery is dead."_

_It's silent in the car and they stay like that for minutes, maybe even an hour. Mingi can't tell they stayed there so long that it was all mushed together. The only way he knew that hours had passed was when Yeosang opened his mouth to tell them, "I can't do this. I'm gonna go piss."_

_None of them said a word acknowledging the boys' words. As the day turned into dark, Yeosang still wasn't back. They had already set out their blankets again, seeing as they weren't going anywhere soon._

_Seonghwa, who sat on one of the fluffiest blankets they had, looked up at Hongjoong who was pacing back and forth, trying to think of how they could possibly leave now._

_"Hongjoong, " Seonghwa harshly whispered, tugging on the boys pant leg, "Where's Yeosang?"_

_Hongjoong looked down at the other, "I don't know," he shrugged, "went to the bathroom like hours ago."_

_"Jesus," Seonghwa sighed, rubbing his temples, "And you didn't question it for a minute?"_

_"No," Hongjoong laughed,"thought he just straight up died."_

_"Dude, he could be missing!" San says also sitting one of the blankets next to Seonghwa_

_Hongjoong shrugs nonchalantly as if what Yeosang had done was just a normal routine and not something to be generally concerned about._

_Seonghwa stands up from the blanket he had sat on, with his phone in hand, "I'm gonna go find him myself if you're not going to bother to."_

_San, who follows Seonghwa as they walk away murmurs, "Do you think that he's actually dead?"_

_Seonghwa sympathetically smiles "I doubt it, he probably got lost or something. "_

Mingi finishes off, "And I was never there so...I didn't actually see it or how it happened. "

Jongho nods and looks back to the mirror, knowing Wooyoung is still behind it. Jongho looks back at the boy who sat in front of him, "Um, we'll call you if we need any more information. " 

And that was it. 

  
  


That was the entire interaction for months about the case until months later Yunho had lined up everything and had basically told everyone that all the stories lined up, there was no evidence against them, they were clean. But something, Jongho didn't know what but something had seemed off about the group. I mean whether it was the way that all their personalities seemed to collide with each other causing conflict all the time or that Yeosang was literally the only one who hadn't been dating anyone. It was odd but, he had no reason to question them anymore, they could live freely without doubt. 

Yunho was in one of the offices dialing a number off the phone on the wall. Jongho didn't even know why they had such old phones anymore, I mean it wasn't the seventies. 

"Hi, is this the Song residence?" Jongho heard Yunho ask politely on the phone. Whoever on the other line must've said yes in response because Yunho soon followed up with, "Great. Uh, so we need Mingi at the police station along with his three friends Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong, and Choi San. Okay, thank you." 

Yunho had made three additional calls with basically the same words just replaced some of them to be correct in place. 

The boys had soon arrived and they looked extremely exhausted. I mean they barely even changed from the first time they saw them a few months ago except for the fact that Hongjoong had dyed his hair black but other than that, they didn't look different at all. 

Yunho took a step forward in front of the group and smiled politely, "Uh we called you not for another interview because we know you're all probably sick and tired of them at this point but to say that you're all free. None of the evidence can be used against you and your stories all line up-" Yunho looked at San, "the ones that actually told us their story." Yunho looked back to the group as a whole with a smile on his face, "So, yeah. None of you are under investigation anymore, you can live as freely as you want." 

The boys nodded almost in unison, "Okay," Hongjoong spoke up, "so like, do we just leave? Or did you call us for something else?"

"Uh, you can leave that's all we had to say, just wanted to do it in person." Yunho says awkwardly. 

"Okay," Hongjoong says and turns around, as soon as the boys are out the door, Jongho says to Yunho, "I know there was no evidence against them and their stories all lined up but, I feel like they're guilty still."

Yunho sighs, "Really? I thought they were sincere but I don't know, this entire case was so confusing."

  
  
  


The boys in the car are blank the minute they begin driving. They did it. They fucking did it. Seonghwa grins in the driver's seat as they're a good distance from the police station. All of them except for Seonghwa starts laughing in glee, Seonghwa says to himself, "Fucking idiots."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some ppl were curious as to what happened so here yall go! also this chapter isn't as long as the last one as the first chapter was more about deception and lies and this one is actually the truth! enjoy hehe

If you ever truly ask San why he did it, he wouldn't be able to possibly answer you truly. I mean, murdering one of his so called "friends" doesn't exactly look good. But why exactly did he do it? Huh, now that's a story. 

"Seonghwa, please," San begs Seonghwa in a hushed whisper as he walks beside him in the halls. 

"So, you want me help murder someone in cold blood just because he's getting between you and your boyfriend?" Seonghwa says in a normal tone and San peeks his head up to see if anyone turned around, or even stared at them. 

"Keep your voice down," San says in a harsh whisper, "But yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Seonghwa sighs, "Okay." Seonghwa pulls out his phone from his pocket, "When are we doing this shit?" 

"Um, this weekend." 

Seonghwa quickly types a jumbled code of letters on his calendar and saves it, he then turns to San with a devilish grin on his face,"This shit is gonna be so fun."

Convincing everyone to absolutely murder Yeosang in cold blood was easier than San had initially thought. He sometimes wonders if Yeosang was asking about San if they still would've said yes as easily as they did to him. 

"Yeosang." San whispers from across his history class, "Yeosang." 

The said boy perks his head up from the worksheet they were working on to furrow his eyebrows and mouth, "What?"

"Check your phone!" San whispers as he ducks his head and goes back to working on the worksheet, as if he wasn't the loudest person in the classroom right now. 

Yeosang looks at his text message from San and it looks ridiculous to Yeosang.

**bitch boy**

_ do u…..maybe….perhaps….want 2 go on a camping trip this weekend with the others loserz 👉👈🥺 _

Yeosang sighs and quickly types a response. 

**me**

_ fine. if we die i'm making sure ur goin 2 hell luv 🙈  _

  
  


San grinned to himself as he saw the notification on his phone. It was all coming together. 

  
  
  


It was the morning of Saturday and San couldn't be more excited. I mean, it was odd to even be excited for something like this but somehow, he was. He'd told his parents he was going on a camping trip with his friends and he knew they were concerned for him, going off on his own and doing something weird like this but nonetheless they allowed him to go. Hongjoong had soon picked them all up and they were headed out to the middle of nowhere, just like he'd planned. 

While they were on a dirt path deep in the country that had no roads, Yeosang had finally noticed, "Hey, where exactly are we going? We've been driving for so long."

Hongjoong, in the driver's seat shrugged and glanced at Yeosang quickly before turning back to the road, "It's some hidden camping ground, it's really nice. Trust me." 

Yeosang sighed, looking outside of the window. The sky had turned a dark blue that would soon enter into pitch black in an hour or so. The drive to the camp was boring, honestly. They had driven so far outside of the city that the radio stations had stopped working and were now playing static with unintelligible notes in the background. 

Hongjoong had stopped the car suddenly and got out of the car. Yeosang got out of the car as that's what all of them did, too. They were surrounded by green trees and no sign of life except for animals was there. There wasn't even a road anymore. 

Yeosang furrowed his eyebrows and looked at San with confusion in both his eyes and tone of voice, "When you said camping, I thought you meant, you know like an actual camping site and not the middle of nowhere."

"Did I say that?" San asks Yeosang who nods, "Oh. My bad."

Mingi sighs and looks over at Yeosang from the other side of the car. Now that Yeosang had looked at it, everyone except for him was on the opposite side of the car. Even Seonghwa, who'd sat on the passenger's side of the car. It was like they were all against him in some way, it was odd. 

Mingi broke the silence, "Look, it's just a few days of some peace and quiet. It'll be good for all of us. Plus, look on the bright side. You wouldn't get this kind of peace and quiet in some man made camp site. There will always be other annoying families but, here, it's just us." 

"Just us?" Yeosang asks and Mingi nods and smiles at him, 

"Just us." 

Yeosang shakily nods, something about the entire group was off but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly was off and he didn't even have hard, concrete evidence for this. He just felt it.

"Anyway," San said, once again breaking the silence by opening the car trunk full of goods. San laid out a blanket next to the car where Yeosang had stood. San looked up and the boy and grinned, "You gonna help or what?" 

Yeosang sighed and made his way around to the trunk where he helped take items out of the car. He didn't know what was happening but he felt as if he was completely disconnected from the group, as if he was a complete stranger. He didn't know if it was because he was the only single person in the group so maybe if he'd brought along a boyfriend or even girlfriend, he wouldn't feel this isolated while surrounded by people. 

Soon they unfinished packing and Yeosang looked around, "Where is the tent?" 

Hongjoongs grinning face dropped within a second, he turned to Seonghwa and said, "Shit, I told you we forgot something." 

Seonghwa sighed, "It's okay, we can sleep on the blankets. We all have body warmth, it's okay. It's spring anyway, it won't be that fucking cold."

"Seonghwa, I'm anemic." San says from where he's sat on Mingis lap on the blanket. 

Seonghwa furrows his eyebrows, "I don't care about your sexuality, San. Just don't fuck on the blankets." 

Yeosang stifles his laughter with his own hand and he knows Seonghwa wasn't intentionally trying to be funny but Yeosang was acting like he'd just performed stand up comedy right now and Seonghwa was John fucking Mulaney. 

They soon all fall asleep except for Yeosang. Yeosang can't stop thinking. Everything about this situation was odd. San and him had never camped before. In fact, he thought San had hated camping and just being outside in general so, why now? Plus, everyone was cuddling and even though Mingi had offered to let Yeosang join him and San because he was a thousand percent sure Seonghwa and Hongjoong would end up with a goddamn boner at one point. Yeosang had declined the offer, he wasn't part of the relationship and even if he was just being nice, he didn't like the way Mingi was acting around him recently. Mingi had been acting way too nice, acting as if he was terminally ill and he was going to die in a day. 

The night had passed quickly and Yeosang had gotten away with barely an hour of sleep in his consciousness. The other boys were awake, as if nothing was wrong in the world. The only one who seemed to be even a little bit aggravated was Seonghwa. Which at this point it was normal for him. 

"Uh, so we didn't exactly pack good because  _ someone  _ did this impulsively so um," Hongjoong says as Seonghwa interrupts, "Basically, we're not good at buying food within ten fucking minutes so come get your granola bars or starve." 

Everyone, as expected, did what was told because knowing Seonghwa, he wasn't joking at all. They did things to make the time pass by and by the time they knew it, it was dark. 

Yeosang sat back uncomfortably and got up from where they had all sat in a circle on the blankets. 

"Where are you going?" Hongjoong asks and tilts his head to the side, as if he was somehow mocking Yeosang. 

"Um, I'm gonna piss?" Yeosang says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Okay, be careful," Hongjoong says and grins devilishly, "Come back safe." 

"Um, okay," Yeosang says as he turns around and furrows his eyebrow in confusion as if to ask what the hell just happened to himself. 

The entire group watches as Yeosang walks away in the darkness towards the woods. As soon as he's out of earshot, Hongjoong looks over to Seonghwa and San who have a smile laid upon their lips. 

"So, you guys gonna go?" Mingi asks. 

Seonghwa sighs, and smiles happily looking towards Mingi, "We're giving him a running start. We're gonna wait like a minute or so then it can really begin." 

Moments of silence pass before Seonghwa slowly gets up and San follows behind him, Seonghwa smiles towards Hongjoong, "God, this gonna be so fucking fun. Too bad you can't come."

Hongjoong shrugs, "Can't wait to hear about it when you're done." 

San gives Mingi a quick, soft kiss on his cheek before leaving unlike whatever the fuck Seonghwa and Hongjoong were doing. Their dynamic always creeped out San but he'd never say anything because he honestly knew they had the power to murder someone and get away with it. 

Darkness surrounds the woods and San wonders how Yeosang isn't already dead by the sense of vulnerability that lay in the area. San knows Yeosang won't be able to tell they're there, that's the whole point. And as expected, everything would go as planned as it always did. The two both see Yeosangs body, he's turned away from the two. The gloves covering both of Sans and Seonghwas hands seem to shine by the moonlight above them. 

The whole plan was for Yeosang to never see them and they both promised no weapons would be used. It'd be seen as a murder rather than some tragic accident that had happened. And San would make sure it'd go down that way. 

  
  


San completely blacked out. 

Yes, okay,  _ he knows _ . How the hell did you manage to black out during a moment when he was supposedly murdering one of his friends? Well, he just doesn't know, actually. 

What he does remember is coming back from the woods with gloves long discarded and blood running down his arm from cuts that he assumes were from Yeosang. He was whining to Seonghwa probably about the cuts and the minute Mingi came into sight, San sighed and happily ran over to him whilst whining. 

Mingi quickly took note of his appearance, "Hey, what happened? He didn't get away, did he?" 

Seonghwa answered for him, "No, he fought back, though. He's dead and that's what matters. "

Mingi sat San down on the blanket while getting the first aid kit out, he wouldn't want San getting any infections while he was here. Mingi sighed, peering at Sans hair. 

San furrowed his eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

Mingi took hold of Sans hair that was bleached white and let go as soon as he took hold of it. Mingi looked into the first aid kit, "He got blood in your hair. " 

"Ew, gross." Seonghwa said from the side where he was chewing on some dried fruit snacks. 

As Mingi cleaned Sans hair with just water from a plastic water bottle, Hongjoong asked both of them, 

"What the hell happened?" 

Seonghwa sighed, "He didn't see us but he still fought back somehow and he scratched the shit out of Sans arms. He wouldn't stop moving so I um, and I  _ know  _ this wasn't according to plan but I snapped his neck."

Hongjoong stopped petting Seonghwas hair affectionately. Everything stopped the minute he said those words. 

Mingi set the water down and began to clean Sans cuts as he comments, "You know that wasn't according to plan." 

"I'm aware." Seonghwa sighs, "He just wouldn't stop fucking moving and fighting, Jesus." 

"I left and rolled him to the bottom of some hill, so we're good. They'll never suspect a thing. It looks like a natural, accidental death." Seonghwa reassures them.

"They'll never catch us? You're absolutely sure about that?" San asks. 

"Never. They'll never find us guilty. There's no DNA of us on Yeosang besides week old stuff. By now, bugs and shit are eating his body. Along with that, the story that Mingi has and the way were all framed is perfect," Seonghwa smiles at Mingi respectively, "And you, you don't even have to say anything when we're being questioned. All in all, we'll never be found guilty. I'll make sure of it." 

  
  


And he did. They were never caught. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye yall know i listened to my danganronpa playlist while making most of this chapter.....thank u danganronpa u are tha best ! 
> 
> also quarantine do be making me think of messed up stuff rn up 😳 fbi please do not disturb me know im not planning on killing anyone ok um thx

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell this was written by someone who is very much anti-police....acab babiez rise up


End file.
